


三年a班/柊斐/死前狂欢1/激情短打小破车

by WonderLin



Category: 3年a班
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderLin/pseuds/WonderLin
Summary: 柊一飒没有想到，他的计划里横出了这样一个香烟的变故。他食髓知味，夜夜狂欢。
Kudos: 2





	三年a班/柊斐/死前狂欢1/激情短打小破车

**Author's Note:**

> 祝观看愉快。

>>>First Kill

>>>>老师绑匪攻×校霸人质受

—————————

三月四日，晚上十二点。

坠满罪恶的人质开始向圣洁无垢的劫匪寻求忏悔。

—————————

青年生了一双极为圆润的鹿眼。

他若执意竖起一层坚硬刺人的跋扈来，眼眸里便顿时烧起少年意气的山火。星火点地便要引爆干枯的碎叶，摧枯拉朽般榨取尽最后一滴雨水，热烈狂暴到似是要燃尽世间山野苍翠。

可他现在如此望着你。

假意撑起的张扬与恶意大抵是被本真的自我全数燃尽，于是隐匿在刺人皮囊下的彷徨脆弱、苦涩难言便昭然若揭。

他要向他忏悔。

学校的夜晚安详恬静，所以喉间吞吐和舔吻声便完全无法任由他自欺欺人的忽略。

男人的手掌关节处泛着青紫，大约四小时前还与青年交战的手，现今按压在青年蓬软细韧的发丝上，苍白手背隆起的青筋透露肾上腺素的忠实情动，如此便迫使跪在他身下的青年将性器吞的更深。

苍白的脸上也泛起红晕来，其面容也像是被涂抹上劣质颜料，青紫红肿肆虐。

柊一飒生的俊朗，这不是什么秘密。然而至少是这一刻，他绝不是那么好看。

被青年亲手创造出的伤痕耀武扬威的占据在他脸上，那些红肿在他消瘦的脸上显得骇人不已，皮下甚至透出隐隐红色的血丝来。

他被正在为他口交的青年一拳打破了嘴角，渗出的血液凝成暗色的红疤，令他看起来更为狼狈。

可这都阻止不了欲望在他血液里叫嚣，叫嚣要耸动胯部，将性器捅地更深些，最好能肏进这个青年湿滑紧致的口腔里最深处，又或许只是忍受不了青年堪称缓慢的吞吐速度与某时青涩的磕绊。

可无法否认，实在是太舒服了。

肿胀的性器被纳入甲斐的口腔，温热又紧致的包裹住，软滑的舌尖不时舔弄性器饱满的顶端，无师自通的顺着性器上的脉络灵巧游动。

成年男人性器无法塞进那张湿热口腔里的部分并没有被冷落，青年骨节分明的手指搭在那半截男根上撸动，动作生疏却意外透露出一副蓄意勾引的少年动情模样。

好棒。

病弱的老师坐在莹莹发光的电脑前，双腿稍稍张开一个暧昧的角度，他的学生被晦暗地容纳进来，双膝跪在他身前。

明明吐出的言语都好似带着火药味，然而甲斐的嘴唇却软的厉害，顺从的裹住他的硕物，口腔独有高温让身体情动的厉害，紧致的小嘴吮吸无度，情色快感迅速酥麻了神经，脑中白光乍现，隐隐要被汹涌袭来的快感冲塌。

柊一飒的嘴角因为下身传来的舒展开来，伤口被牵扯的痛感从源头上就无法和色欲相提并论。

他修长苍白的脖颈仰起，凸显的喉结上下滑动，情动时溢出的低哑呻吟跑进跪在他身下的青年的耳朵里，将甲斐的耳廓勾成一片红意。

“甲斐…”

青年听到他的老师用包含情欲的声音叫他。

唇瓣被撑成男人性器的形状，舔吻龟头时渗出的粘液为唇瓣增上淫靡水色。

柊一飒的味道算不上好，或者说，有哪个男人的体液会是好闻的？

男根溢出的咸腥味道充斥他的味觉，羞耻感逼迫桀骜的青年红了眼睛，可情欲又让青年的性器也悄声勃起在宽松的校裤里，逼得往日嚣张的青年羞耻的并了并腿。

老师的…一飒的…在我的嘴里啊…

只是如此一想，隐秘的背德感便激的他更为兴奋。

他唇舌裹住口中性器，深深的吸吮了一口饱胀的顶端，如愿以偿的听到男人不设防的闷哼声。

他自以为眼神隐晦的往上瞟，盯着那片因为他而翻起的苍白面容上的红晕而高兴起来。

仿佛尝到了童年最喜爱的糖，明知嘴里塞得满满的是男人的性器，却好像甜的他一双水润的鹿眼都愉悦地眯了起来，像是个偷腥的小狐狸一般皎洁。

从柊一飒那个角度看，这个画面无论如何都是淫靡不堪的。

他的学生含着他的性器，由于头部来回晃动与舔吻，嘴中的津液无可奈何的流下来，他下身粗硬的毛发偶尔会碰到那张漂亮的脸。

鹿眼由于刚刚过深的吞咽而蒙上水汽，欲滴不滴的挂在潮湿的眼尾，稚嫩又色情。

接着，甲斐察觉到口中的性器又涨了一圈，将他本就不大的嘴撑得半点剩余也没有。

他听见他的老师低叹一声，原本只是轻轻搭在他发顶的手用上了不容他拒绝的力道，按住了他的后脑勺。

“对不起了呢，甲斐同学。”

“唔！”

他还没有暗自腹诽这种生疏的称呼，就被男人的性器顶撞蒙了。

原本安安静静任他动作的男人突然摆脱了承受者的角色，骨节分明的手攥住他柔软的发，炙热的性器在他口腔里来回耸动，每一下都执意要冲到更深的地方。

性器胀大挤得他下颚酸涩，明明是嘴在挨操，男人的主动也让小青年头昏脑热起来。

几乎要被贯穿的恐惧和初次深喉的不适令甲斐顾不上伪装上平时的嚣张，青年本能的伸出手抵在柊一飒精瘦的腰上，将这场情事染上了强制的色彩。

“哈！好、好舒服……唔！”

“呜！”

男人额角的青筋都舒服的暴起，性器在他学生湿热的口腔招待中粗涨起来，递增的快感到极致冲塌了理智，登上极乐的一瞬间，性器往软滑的喉头处一击挺腰，几股喷射而出精液全数射进了甲斐的嘴里。

他禁欲的时间委实太长了。从相乐文香被确认患上抑郁症那天开始，他便收敛心性，加之病痛的折磨，他的性欲几乎可以称得上是寡淡的地步。

可现在，软下来的物件沾着它自己的白浊和甲斐的津液，湿哒哒的从学生的酸涩的嘴里抽出来，垂在老师茂密的毛发间，半分不见方才昂扬的猖狂。

柊一飒从如爆炸般的快感中冷静下来，看见软在地上的青年，瞳孔近乎惊慌的紧缩了一下。

甲斐本该是轻狂的，他的轻狂或许是建立在他并不富裕的家庭的威胁下，又或许是青年过于强盛的尊严硬撑起来。青春期的男孩子总该是这样的。

甲斐精致的眉眼间挤满难言的情动春色，他眼神发蒙，像是还在回忆那场还没降温的性事，湿润的像是能掐出水来。他方才射进去的白浊混着甲斐口中的津液自嘴角蜿蜒下来，脸颊被他刚刚粗暴的动作惹出两片薄红。

这可谁也看不到这样的景色，除了他。

老师的职业道德素养催促他立马结束这场荒谬的性事，男人的劣根性却寸步不让的想要大饱眼福。

柊一飒的视线不自知的划过青年藏在白衬衫里起伏剧烈的胸膛，单单往下一瞟，便瞧见青年宽松的校裤被顶起一个小包。

他移不开视线。一个荒唐又情色的认知在他脑中成型并不断造势。

在刚刚的那场荒唐的口交里，他的学生因为为自己口交而勃起了。

柊一飒的嗓子干渴，几乎像是干的要冒火般令他心慌，方才才疏解过的下腹跟着隐隐抬头。

青年察觉到了老师的视线，他几乎扯出了一个只能在纯情电视剧里见到的笑容，甜蜜的笑道。

“老师，我的表情还不错吗？”

柊一飒脑子里的那根理智的线，瞬间便断了。

———————————

校霸的臀瓣被老师苍白的手分的很开，一根赤裸的性器颇具下流意味的在他臀瓣间上下摩挲。

他的穴口轻微的发痒，他自己已经近乎赤裸的境地，然而他的师长却依旧衣冠楚楚。

硬热的性器蹭着穴口一下一下的挑逗，甲斐软的塌下腰来，趴在老师肩头轻声喘着气。

.  
.  
.  
//卡在这里很难受叭？

//激情短打，无脑爽文

//没有写完

//明天？可能会写完

//帐越欠越多

//才疏学浅

//神仙霖


End file.
